


Pie Oh My!

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, frozen jewel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is a food blogger who enjoys discovering new restaurants. When she decides to check this new pizzeria, she is quite surprised by the place and the owner himself. food blogger!Emma and pizza baker!Killian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncertwice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncertwice/gifts).



> I was in a mood to write last Sunday since I wasn't watching the Super Bowl and my bestie Nicki desperately needed a prompt fulfilled. Here's some food blogger!Emma and pizza baker!Killian.

Her blog was first created because she wanted to share her passion for food but quickly evolved into something more. Emma decided, with the suggestion of her best friend, to go explore new restaurants and write about her experience with the food, the service and general ambiance of the place. Every Friday night, Emma went with Elsa to a new restaurant and they would enjoy their evening tasting the food and she would usually start writing her review the same night, the experience still fresh in mind.

 

Emma just finished adding the finishing touches to her latest review and turned around to her roommate, asking her if she could proofread what she had writen. While Elsa read the content off of the computer, Emma got up from the couch and went to grab the bottle of white wine out of their fridge. Taking two glasses with her, she headed back to the living room where Elsa was finishing the review. 

 

“Wow, two stars? That’s pretty brutal, you really didn’t hold anything back, didn’t you?” Her friend told her as she set the  laptop on the coffee table and welcomed the glass of wine in her hand. 

 

“Why should I? The food was questionable, and don’t get me started on the awful service.”

 

“That’s true, but you weren’t very gentle about it.” Emma raised one eyebrow at her friend who was always way too sweet. That’s one of the reasn she always brought her friend with her to try new places, she was always to harsh and her too sweet, and while they talked they always reached middle ground.

 

“So, which restaurant should we go try next?” 

 

Emma hummed as she started thinking where they could go, she honestly she had no idea. “I don’t know. I might make a post asking my followers where they suggest we should go.” Her friend nodded at her idea, and soon their thoughts on food were quickly tossed aside. They drank their wine and decided to go on Netflix and watch a movie. 

 

The next morning, Emma posted her review and made a post asking the people following her where she could go next. With that done, she got up and slipped on her yoga pants, tank top and her sneakers as she headed out for her morning run. 

 

When she came back, Emma took a quick shower and disconnected her laptop from its charger and settled herself on her bed as she went through the comments on her review and also noticed her inbox filled with messages. 

 

Many of them were suggesting she go eat at a new pizzeria called  Hooked On Pizza . Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the name of the place, what a weird name to give a pizza joint. She kept scrolling down the page when she noticed that one of her followers also recommended that restaurant but for different reasons. 

 

Anonymous said: You should totally go try  Hooked On Pizza . The food is so good, but that is not the only thing you’ll get hooked on. The Jones brothers are enough of an excuse to go eat there.

 

Emma chuckled at the message not only for what was written but the  Jones brothers ? That sounded like the name of a boy band. Seeing how many of her followers suggested the same place, she decided that it was going to be the subject of her next review.

 

Friday quickly arrived and Emma and Elsa were walking towards the pizzeria. They both stopped in front of the sign where they could see a portrait of a pirate (which looked a lot like Captain Hook) with a hook for a hand and a slice of pizza on top of it. Emma felt her eyes grow wide at the sign while Elsa giggled at the absurdity of the image.

 

“Wow. That’s out of the ordinary.” Her friend commented while she nodded along.

 

“Points for originality.” Emma said, her eyes still fixed on the sign.

 

They finally made their way inside, and if the placard was any indication of the theme of the restaurant, they were vividly reminded when they stepped inside. It was entirely decorated as a pirate ship, and Emma was impressed because despite the fact that it could have been overdone and tacky, it wasn’t. It was done very tastefully. 

 

The girls looked around and noticed that the restaurant was almost full, which was a good sign. They waited as a tall man came to greet them. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt, with brown curly hair, scruff covering his cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. 

 

“Hi, table for two.” Emma told the man as she felt her friend shifting next to her. She eyed her quickly and noticed that her friend was going red. She internally smiled sensing that Elsa was finding the waiter that introduced himself as Liam, very attractive.

 

“All our free tables are taken or reserved, we do have two seats available at the bar.” Liam told them as she noticed that he had an English accent. 

 

“We can sit at the bar.” Elsa replied quickly, which she found quite odd since her friend had never enjoyed sitting at the bar, she often complained the fact that she had to turn her head to the side to get to talk to anyone. 

 

“Lead the way.” She told Liam as they followed him towards the two free stools.

 

Liam handed them a menu while Emma noticed his eyes lingering a bit too long on Elsa, who smiled shyly. She decided to keep her teasing for later, and proceeded to open up the menu and was surprised with the variety of types of pizza were in the menu. Liam quickly came back to ask them if they wanted something to drink while they looked over the menu. 

 

“I have question.” She asked him as she closed her menu and looked quickly around the place before looking back at Liam who was looking intently at her.

 

“Is it possible to talk to the owner?” 

 

“May I ask what about?”

 

“I’m a food blogger and I would like to take pictures of the restaurant for my review and I was wondering if the owner wouldn’t mind if I did.” 

 

Liam grinned at her and nodded before telling her that he’ll go fetch the owner for her. Emma thanked him and then turned her attention to her friend who was checking the man out as he walked to the back.

 

“You’re not very subtle there, Elsa.” She teased her as she took a sip of her glass of water.

 

“What are you talking about?” Her friend asked, flustered, the fair skin of her cheeks now pink. 

 

“You are practically drooling all over that guy.” Elsa;s mouth opened and closed a couple of times as she tried to say something back to but nothing came. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and looked at Emma with a smile.

 

“Have you seen him? He’s so handsome I want to cry.” 

 

Emma smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand reassuringly while Elsa let her head hit the counter. Emma couldn’t remember the last time Elsa had a crush or showed an active interest in a man.

 

“Well, he seems to think you’re cute, we have been here for fifteen minutes and he can’t keep his eyes off you. Go for it.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say. I haven’t been on a date for what feels like centuries now and I don’t know how to flirt.” Elsa replied, deflated.

 

“Just be yourself, I’m sure he’ll like you just as you are.” 

 

As Emma encouraged her friend, Liam came back accompanied with another man. He had dark brown hair, thick eyebrows, eyes so blue she was convinced there wasn’t even a name for that shade and stubble covering his jaw. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black V-neck shirt exposing some of the chest hair resting underneath and Emma instantly thought of what it would be like to run her nails over that bare chest. 

 

Her breath get caught in her throat as she gave him a once-over and felt butterflies partying in her belly. He was as tall as Liam, and Emma could swear that they could be siblings, as the resemblance was striking. 

 

“I’m Killian Jones.” Said the man. Emma licked her lips unconsciously as she heard his lilted accent, her thighs pressing together. “My brother Liam told me you wanted to talk to me miss…” 

 

“Swan. Emma Swan.” Her name came out rushed and breathy and she cursed herself for feeling unable to talk normally. 

 

“Swan. That’s a lovely name.” He smirked at her and Emma felt her insides melt as he leaned forward over the counter, his body now very close to hers, she smelled the manly scent emanating from him and had to fight the urge to close her eyes and kiss him.

 

“Thanks, but you can call Emma.” 

 

“As you wish. So, tell me, Emma, what did you want to ask me?” She cleared her throat, wanting to be sure that her voice would regain its usual tone and not let him sense of the effect he had on her (which she was convinced he already knew with the way he was looking at her now).

 

“As I already said to your brother, I’m a food blogger and I was wondering if I could take pictures of your restaurant so I can add them to my review.” Emma mentally high fived herself when she heard her voice regain its usual confidence. 

 

“I can give you something even better, love.” Killian replied as he picked up her interest,  and she raised an eyebrow, head tilting to the side to encourage him to finish his thought. 

 

“I can give you a personal tour of the kitchen, if you’d like.” He gave her a lopsided grin and she found herself smiling back at him.

 

“Sure, I’d like that.” Killian told her that he’d wait for the rush of the evening to pass and let her enjoy the food meanwhile. 

 

When he walked back to the kicthen, Emma found herself doing the same as Elsa did with Liam, and watched Killian go, admiring his assets. She let out a deep breath as if the air finally got more easier and turned her head around to look at her friend.

 

“Holy crap! I understand why that follower told me that the food was not the only thing worth coming for.” 

 

Elsa looked at her, eyebrows knitted together, clearly confused by her comment.

 

Emma told her about the message and the Jones brother’s to which her friend agreed enthusiastically. Their drinks arrived shortly after and managed to order their pizza even though both their apetites were for something else. 

 

She had to admit, the food was exquisite. The crust was crunchy just like she liked, the tomato sauce had these spices that made it stand out from all of other pizzas she ever tasted and the toppings were just perfect. Emma was quite pleased that it had just the right amount of cheese, enough that you can taste it in each bite but not too much that it just slide off. Needless to say, Emma was enjoying her experience, and she wasn’t only talking about the food. 

 

As they ate, Killian came to see them to make sure that everything was as they liked and made sure they were properly served. It made her giddy everytime he came and she couldn’t wait to take the private tour of the restaurant with him.

 

Liam came to get rid of their empty plates, focusing most of his attention on her friend. Killian came out of the kitchen, with a white apron around his hips and a cloth settled across his left shoulder.

 

“Ready, love?” He asked her as he leaned on the counter with the smirk plastered on his face, clearly he was as excited as her. 

 

“Sure.” Emma got up and looked at Elsa, wondering if she wanted to come with her but noticed that Liam had brought her another drink and they were now having a deep conversation.

 

Killian straightened up and walked in direction of the kitchen as she followed him. Emma was greeted with the smell of pizza being baked, the heat coming out of the oven enveloping her. He walked over the work table where lied a bowl with some pizza dough in it. He bent down and caught from under the table another apron and handed it to her. 

 

“Here, so your clothes won’t get dirty.” He told her with a wink, making his statement naughtier than it should have been. 

 

Emma felt herself blush and took the fabric from his hands, her fingers brushing his, the small contact sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“I thought you were going to give me a tour?” She asked him as she adjusted the pinafore around her waist. 

 

“Well I thought it could be more interesting for you to see how our pizza’s are made.” 

 

He took the dough from the bowl and started to knead it as he explained her how to prepare it. Emma listened to him intently, taking in all the tips he gave her on how to prepare the dough. He let her try to stretch the dough but Emma’s inexperience made it quite difficult. Killian chuckled at another failed attempt and came to stand behind her, his arms circling her as his hands came to mold the dough with her. 

 

Her breathing got heavier as she felt his nose brush her jawline while his hot breath caressed her the skin of neck. Their fingers brushed more than once, the skin on skin contact making her body hum with lust when she felt his chest pressed on her back. Just when Emma thought she was going to lose all control and just turn around and kiss him, he leaned back taking all the warmth with him and went to stand next to her. He grabbed the dough that was now very well kneaded and flaten down. 

 

Killian started to swirl it around from one hand from another as he started to strech the dough into it’s final form. Emma mouth open in awe as she saw him work his magic. She couldn’t help but the roll her eyes when he did his show off and tossed it in the air and spun around before catching it with his other hand with a huge grin, clearly proud of himself for succeeding. When he finished, he tried to show her how to make it spin and she ended up dropping it on the table or on the ground multiple times.

 

By the end of the evening, the restaurant was closed and Emma and Killian had made two pizzas with her toppings of choice and ended up eating the two pizzas with Liam and Elsa in the empty restaurant. The Jones brothers took out a bottle of rum (their drink of choice) and made them some rum and coke to drink along with their food. 

 

“So when will this review of yours be published?” Killian asked Emma as she and Elsa were getting ready to leave.

 

“I don’t know.” She smiled at him as she leaned closer, their face almost touching. “I normally do it the same night, but tonight the owner of the restaurant actually made me work. I don’t think he’ll like me telling all those people reading my blog that he makes his patrons work after they have eaten.” 

 

Killian chuckled at her comment as his lips went to hover her ear. 

 

“Well you should ask what he thinks. Call him perhaps?” His voice was low, his accent thicker and she didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or the flirting but it was definitely doing things to her.

 

“How can I call him if I don’t have his number?” 

 

He leaned back and Emma almost whimpered at the action. Killian took her hand and turned her palm up as he dropped a card, one of the restaurant but with another number handwritten on it. 

 

“I’ll be waiting for your call.” 

 

Emma smiled back at him and reluctantly took her hand back and followed her friend outside as they walked back to their appartment. 

 

The next morning, Emma wrote her review with a huge grin as she thought back on her evening. She tried to fight the urge to call him and after a long debate with herself she finally decided to send him a text with the link of her review.

 

Ten minutes later, her phone buzzed with an incoming message, from him. 

 

That was quite the review, Swan. What do you say I take you out to celebrate?

  
Emma smiled giddily as she bit her bottom lip before sending out her answer.


End file.
